


Period

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: The Doctor experiences her period for the first time. Fortunately, the TARDIS and Yaz are there to help.





	Period

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theclaravoyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/gifts).



> Is it platonic? Is it romantic? Who knows? Read it how you will. 
> 
> Content warning for blood, obviously.

The Doctor stumbled into the control room, clutching her tummy. She’d been having a nap, when she’d been awoken by a dull pain in her lower abdomen and blood in her pants. She didn’t know what was happening, and was just barely keeping from panicking.

“You gotta help me,” she said, out of breath as she grabbed the console with the her free hand. “I woke up with blood in my pants and the feeling of being stabbed, repeatedly, right here in my lower tummy. What’s happening to me? Am I dying? No, no, that’s not right, I can’t die, not so soon after regenerating! What am I gonna tell Ryan ‘n’ Graham ‘n’ Yaz?  _ How _ am I gonna tell them? An’ I was just getting used to being a girl, what if I become a man aga-”

The TARDIS cut her off with an impatient beep. She wrinkled her nose, offended.

“Oi! You wouldn’t be so calm if you were in my place!”

The TARDIS beeped again, this time with a strained jolliness, as if trying to suppress a laugh.

“What do you  _ mean _ this is natural?” the Doctor demanded. “Blood coming out of my bottom is  _ not  _ natural! It’s a sign that there’s something very,  _ very _ wrong!”

This time, the TARDIS didn’t bother to try and hide her laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

The TARDIS beeped yet again, pulling attention to her screen. The Doctor turned to look, and saw the TARDIS had pulled up information on the female reproductive system, as well as female puberty. Specifically, menstruation.

“Oh!” she said slowly, realisation dawning on her. “Of course! I remember learning about this back at the academy! That makes much more sense.”

The TARDIS beeped a bout of laughter and the Doctor scowled at her.

“Hey, I  _ did _ listen! Not exactly my fault the Master was distracting.”

She got a tsking in response. The Doctor ignored the TARDIS, trying to figure out what to do next. So, she was menstruating. But what was she supposed to do about it? The teacher probably did cover it, but she can’t remember a thing. Why did her first form ever sit next to the Master at the academy? 

Worst. Decision. Ever.

“Can you help me? Well, do you have any information on what to do?”

The TARDIS didn’t answer. The Doctor hit the console.

“Come on! I need you! Don’t do this to me!”

The TARDIS remained stubbornly silent. The Doctor sighed in defeat. She didn’t know what to do, and the only other being who could help her was being…

Wait, there was Yaz. Yaz was a girl. She would know what to do. 

The Doctor walked away from the console to find Yaz. She wasn’t hard to find; she was laying in her room, enjoying a book. She knocked softly on the doorframe, making Yaz look up. Yaz smiled when she saw the Doctor. 

“Hey, Doctor. What’s up?"

“Yaz, I need your help.”

Yaz put her book down and sat up. “Sure. What’s up?”

“Well…” The Doctor paused, realising she hadn’t thought through what she was going to say. Oh well. Planning wasn’t her style anyway. May as well just jump straight in.

“I am menstruating and don’t know what to do,” she said. Yaz gave her a blank look while her brain caught up. 

“Oh! Right! Your first time being a woman!” Yaz stood up, walking from her room and down the hallway. The Doctor followed. “Not to worry, you’ll be fine. First stop, the bathroom. Where’s your bathroom?”

“This way.” 

The Doctor made a sharp right, twisting through the TARDIS. Yaz walked closely behind until they reached the bathroom. 

“Alright,” Yaz said, taking charge again. “How uncomfortable are your pants right now?”

“Starting to feel as if I’ve peed in them.”

“Right. We’ll work fast then. Let’s see…”

Yaz threw open the cabinet, pulling out a very conveniently placed pad, next to a fresh pair of underpants. Must be the TARDIS still helping out, even if she was being silent. The Doctor appreciated that.

“Okay then,” Yaz said, handing the two things to the Doctor. “You’re gonna learn how to put a pad on.”

“What’s the point?”

“Catches the blood. Keeps it out of your pants, keeps you fresh, lets you get on with your day. There are also tampons, but since this is your first time experiencing a period, I think we should start with pads. So, go ahead and open the pad.”

The Doctor did as she was told, and became amazed at how incredible the packaging was, and that it still _ stuck _ to the inside, so if she accidentally dropped it, it wouldn’t fall out. 

“Very good. Now, see those two lines on the inside of the pants? You want to line up the middle of the pad with those lines best you can.”

Oh that was clever. Very clever. Whoever invented period pads was incredibly clever. The only problem was that it was still stuck on the packaging. Unless the packaging was part of it, and it was all meant to go in the pants. Very good use of resources. She went to line it up with the lines in the pants, when Yaz laughed at her.

“What? What did I do wrong?”

Yaz, still giggling, took the pad from her, and  _ peeled _ the cotton bit off. “You just want the cotton bit, Doctor. You can get rid of the plastic packaging.”

The Doctor gasped as Yaz demonstrated. “A peel and stick! I  _ love _ a peel and stick! It’s like a sticker! I love stickers!”

That just made Yaz laugh harder. In a normal circumstance, the Doctor would be bothered about someone laughing at her, but this whole period pad thing was so  _ cool _ ! It was ncredible! She couldn’t bring herself to be bothered by the laughter. Besides, she loved Yaz’s laugh. Loved her smile, too. Even if she was getting it at her own expense.

“Alright, so you line it up like this, and then you take off this other plastic, and fold over the flaps like this. And boom, you’re done.”

The Doctor watched as Yaz demonstrated. The process was so  _ easy _ and she found that so amazingly incredible. She could never get over how humans came up with ideas like this. In her opinion, this pad was right up there with edible ball bearings. She should have more edible ball bearings sometime. See if this new body liked them. 

“Okay, Doctor, change into these pants, and you’re going to have to soak the ones you’re wearing now. Blood is hard to get out of clothing.”

The Doctor accepted the cloth from Yaz, her smile disappearing when the stabbing returned.

“What about the pain? What do you do for that?”

Yaz smiled sympathetically. “Change, and get some new trousers, too, then come back to my bedroom. I know just what you need.”

The Doctor did as she was told, and when she had the TARDIS taking care of her very red clothes, she went to Yaz’s room and grinned at the sight. A very comfy bed set up, with lots of pillows, a movie already playing on the TV, and a lot of ice cream and chocolate set up on a table next to the bed.

She happily plopped down next to Yaz, immediately going for the chocolate buttons. She accepted a bag-thing from Yaz as it was handed to her, almost dropping it when she felt the heat.

“What  _ is _ this?”

“It’s a heat pack. You put it on your tummy when a cramp starts up, and it helps with the pain. Go on, try it.”

The Doctor did, putting the heat pack where she was currently hurting, and was amazed at how amazing it felt.

“Oh, that is amazing! How  _ do _ you humans come up with all this stuff?”

“It is pretty cool,” she agreed with a laugh. The Doctor settled back against the pillow, letting out a small, contented sigh. 

“So, how long do I have to keep this pad on? What’s the deal?”

“You change it every couple of hours. I tend to change every three to four hours, depending on how heavy it is.”

The Doctor looked appalled. “Every few  _ hours _ ? You mean I have to  _ stop _ what I’m doing to switch pads? What if I’m in the middle of saving the universe? You know what, forget what I said about how amazing pads are. They’re rubbish. Thousands of years of human evolution under your belt and you still can’t come up with a way better manage menstruation!”

It was Yaz’s turn to look offended. She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Well, excuse me if we’re not all intergalactic superheroes and can spare a few minutes to keep it fresh!”

The Doctor harrumphed, pouting. “Still, you  _ could _ come up with something better. Something that doesn’t need to be changed every few hours.”

Yaz rolled her eyes, but was unable to fight off a smile. She found the Doctor’s antics endearing, and she could relate to the Doctor’s frustration. It would be nice to not have to think about changing every few hours. 

“You know, I actually think we might have something,” Yaz said, a news article she’d read a couple months ago coming to mind. “There’s this new thing called period panties, and apparently they absorb the blood and you can wear them all day, and you’d only have to change at the beginning and end of each day. Don’t remember how long you can get away with wearing them, though. Thought about getting myself some, but they’re expensive.”

As she spoke, the Doctor perked up. By the time she was done, the Doctor was grinning ear to ear. 

“Brilliant! That’s more like it!” She went to move, but fell back with a groan. “Could you get some for me? I can’t move right now.”

“Did you not hear the bit about them being expensive?” 

The Doctor smiled weakly at her through the pain. She pointed at her coat.

“Take my sonic. You can go up to an ATM, point the sonic at it, and get as much money as you need.”

Yaz’s eyebrows shot up. “Seriously? You can  _ do _ that?”

The Doctor grinned. Yaz fished the sonic out of the Doctor’s surprisingly full pockets. How did she fit so much stuff inside? 

“Oh yeah. Now go. I need those pant-” she cut herself off with another moan. “Oww…..stupid cramps!”

Yaz hesitated. She did want to get some period panties for herself and the Doctor, but she also didn’t want to leave the Doctor. Not when she was like this. So, instead, she turned her head to the hall and called out.

“Ryan!”

He appeared a moment later. “Yeah, what’s up?”

Yaz handed him the sonic. “Go to the nearest ATM, withdraw a couple hundred, then go get I dunno, say, eight pairs of period panties for the Doctor and me.”

Ryan gave her a blank look. 

“What?”

“Not now, Ryan,” she said, pushing him down the hall. “I’ll explain later. You can find the panties at Selfridges. Off you go.”

Ryan was too bamboozled to be bothered arguing. Yaz watched as he grabbed Graham and left with him. Yaz returned to the Doctor, stuffing her mouth with the chocolate buttons. She froze as Yaz entered, and Yaz had trouble not laughing. The Doctor’s cheeks bulged outwards, like a squirrel that had stuffed its mouth with nuts.

“Hi,” the Doctor mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate. Yaz started laughing. The Doctor was so adorable. She went over and pulled the bag of buttons from the Doctor’s hands, despite resistance from the Doctor.

“Relax, Doctor, the chocolate’s not going to disappear just because you let go,” Yaz giggled. “Swallow that mouthful first, then you can have some more.”

The Doctor tried to pout, but was only successful at letting a button dribble out of her mouth onto her shirt. She scooped it up with her finger, grumbling, but did as she was tod after that. 

Yaz sat down next to the Doctor as she got control of her laughter, and turned her attention to the movie. She turned up the volume a bit so they could hear it. 

“Will you cuddle me, Yaz?”

Yaz blinked. “Sorry, what?”

The Doctor looked at her with sad and pleading eyes. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a hug, and I think I need one right now. Please?”

Yaz softened, nodding. She shifted until she was cuddled up to the Doctor. The Doctor leaned her head against Yaz’s shoulder, sighing contentedly. They watched the movie quietly for a few minutes before the Doctor spoke again. 

“Can I have another button?”

Yaz just laughed at that, passing the bag over. 


End file.
